callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tac-19
The Tac-19 (referred to as UTS-19 'in game files and early footage) is a pump-action shotgun in ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Unlike most directed-energy weapons, the Tac-19 uses ammunition and must be reloaded, as opposed to having a battery that overheats. Despite its appearance of shooting an energy wave, its damage is dealt with pellet buckshot, just like the other shotguns in the game. Campaign The Tac-19 is available in the campaign, mostly used by the Atlas forces. It is a starting weapon in "Traffic". The one dropped by enemy Atlas Juggernauts in "Armada" has the appearance of the '''Runner supply drop variant. Specifications *Designer: Atlas *Weight: 7.4 lbs *Barrel length: 17.5 inches *Cartidge: 7+1 internal tube magazine Multiplayer The Tac-19 is the first shotgun unlocked, unlocked at level 1 as part of a default class. The Tac-19 is a high damage shotgun. The Tac-19 fires eight pellets, which will deal between 50 or 30 damage, depending on range, meaning that the Tac-19's maximum damage potential is between 400 and 240 damage. However, the Tac-19 has a limited range for this damage, dealing 50 damage per pellet up to 7.5 meters, 30 damage per pellet up until around 16 meters, and will not shoot farther than this. The Tac-19 has bizarre accuracy traits. In terms of recoil, it is non-applicable, as the rate of fire is so low that the Tac-19 perfectly re-centers by the next shot. The iron sights are clear but this doesn't matter as the spread makes accurate fire when aiming no problem at all. The hip-fire spread is moderately large and the spread when aiming is the same as hipfire when standing still. However, it is not affected by movement unlike the hip-fire spread. The Tac-19's big weakness is its rate of fire. The Tac-19, being a pump action shotgun, will only fire at 89 RPM, meaning a back-up shot is not always possible with this weapon. Killing the enemy on the first shot will be crucial to success. The Tac-19 has average handling traits for a shotgun. The Tac-19 will move at 100% movement speed, and will aim down the sight in 250 milliseconds. However, reloads are done manually, with each shot being inserted separately. It will take approximately 0.46 seconds to load each shell. Considering the magazine capacity, this can make reloads very long, and it is better to keep it loaded in the case that a kill may take several shots. The magazine size is tied with the Bulldog at six shots. This can be increased to 9 shots with the Extended Magazine attachment which will also give the user more starting ammo. However, this technically increases the reload time as there are more shells to load. The Tac-19's strength is its pure one-shot kill potential. Only two to four pellets are required to kill an enemy at any range, and its range proudly supports the two shot kill range. As well, the Tac-19 will kill in just one pellet in Hardcore at all effective ranges. The Tac-19's main weakness is its reliability. If the user misses or only injures an enemy, the enemy could fire back and kill the user before they are able to go through the cycling animation. As well, reloads will be frequent and lengthy, due to the manual insertion of ammunition, and the small six round magazine. This shouldn't be a problem, though, if one reloads regularly in a safe place. The Tac-19 is the only shotgun incapable of using the Suppressor attachment, but it still has every other choice available. The Optical attachments aren't very useful as the weapon's spread when aiming means it doesn't rely on precision aiming as much as other non-shotgun weapons. The Foregrip attachment is next to useless, as the Tac-19 re-centers perfectly for the next shot to commence. The Stock is a useful attachment, allowing one to maintain full movement speed while aiming as well as maintaining the least amount of spread one can have when using this weapon (again, as moving when aiming does not affect spread). The Quickdraw Grip can be a very useful attachment in order to aim down the sight much faster, and allow the user to fire off an extremely accurate group of pellets. As well, the Laser Sight can be a useful attachment if the user is caught off-guard without enough time to aim down sight or is close enough to the point where aiming would only prolong the time it takes to kill someone. Advanced Rifling increases the range of the 50 damage per pellet to just over nine meters, and increases the range of the 30 damage per pellet to just over 20 meters, allowing the user more consistency at close range as well as the ability to tackle enemies at the extent of the shotgun's range. Extended Mags can be an extremely useful attachment, allowing the player to not reload as frequently, and increases the small starting ammunition supply. However, this can unintentionally make reloads longer if the user doesn't regularly reload the Tac-19, as the user will have to load up to nine shells instead of six. The Parabolic Microphone can be a useful attachment for players who want to find users with suppressed weapons, as those players will usually fire more liberally due to the stealth advantage. This can make a user become extremely aware of their location, and can help them score another kill. The Tac-19 has some good variants to use. The Sledgehammer variant increases the magazine capacity to seven rounds (this applies to all reserve magazines) and makes the hip-fire spread 20% tighter, acting as a compromise for the Laser Sight and Extended Mags attachments. However, the Sledgehammer will suffer from a 96% movement speed compared to 100% movement speed, and the sprint out time is increased from 150 milliseconds to 165 milliseconds, meaning overall movement will suffer a little. The Upper Cut variant adds an extra pellet into the buckshot, making it have nine pellets total, or a maximum damage potential of between 450 and 270 damage. As well, the hip-fire spread is 10% tighter, allowing players to easily kill enemies with precision. However, the maximum damage range is reduced from 300 inches (around seven meters) to 255 inches (around six meters). As well, the user will move at 98% of the movement speed and not 100%. The range penalty can be extremely frustrating when using the Upper Cut, but Advanced Rifling can effectively counter this downside. The Breacher acts in a similar way to the Upper Cut, in that it adds an extra pellet per shot, and has 255 inches of maximum damage range compared to 300 inches, but doesn't have the mobility penalty or the 10% tighter hip-fire spread. The Round House is another good variant for those that favor consistency in the weapon's two pellet kill range as it increases that range by 15%. When stacked with the effect of Advanced Rifling, it allows for a two pellet kill at almost 11 meters. It also has a fire rate increase, but at a difference of only +2 RPM it will be almost unnoticeable. The downside to the Round House is that it has a movement speed of only 98% and an increased Sprint-Out time. Exo Survival It also appears in Exo Survival. It costs 1 upgrade point, and is unlocked by default in the Specialist Exo class. It was also originally used by enemy Grunts after the map had been "flipped" at least once, but it was replaced by the S-12 in an update. Compared to the other shotguns, it is not a totally effective weapon due to its low ammo capacity, slow reload speed, and high hipfire spread, but has a high amount of range for a shotgun as well as a low unlock point value and highest handling of the shotguns. Exo Zombies The Tac-19 is wall gun available for 1,500 credits. It is one of the shotguns available in Exo Zombies, along with the Bulldog, S-12, Blunderbuss and the CEL-3 Cauterizer. it is an effective close-range weapon, providing a decent amount of damage per shot and is capable of taking out large groups of zombies at a time. It does, however, take some time to reload to its maximum capacity, but it can be interrupted so the player can shoot if necessary, then continue to reload. On the map Outbreak, it is in the holding area, near Exo Health and Exo Soldier. On the map Infection, it is in the Sewers, near the Insta-Gator. On the map Carrier, it is located in the Med Bay next to Exo Stockpile, and in Descent, it is on the far wall next to the waterfall in the reception area. Exo Zombies Attachments * Red Dot Sight (Mk 4) * Laser Sight (Mk 7) * Extended Mags (Mk 10) Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Target Enhancer *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Quickdraw Grip *Advanced Rifling *Parabolic Microphone *Extended Mags Supply Drop Variants Gallery Tac-19 AW.png|The Tac-19 in first person. Tac-19 iron sights AW.png|Iron sights. Tac-19 reloading AW.png|Reloading. Trivia *All Professional variants (including the Marksman variant) are all references to various types of punches. *The Tac-19 shares a very similar model to the Tac 12, evidenced by the loading gate on the left side of the reciever, along with a overall similar shape. The name is obviously very similar as well, and the internal name for the Tac-19 is similar as well. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Shotguns